Question: Luis ate 4 slices of pizza. Christopher ate 3 slices. If there were 4 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 7 slices of pizza with 4 slices remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${7}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{11}$ of the pizza.